Engel: Paradies
by Kat Harley
Summary: Un bar de vitrinas muy peculiar. Berlín en su faceta más obscura. Mafia, baile y amor en un mismo espacio. Fanfic publicado y borrado este año, resubido en su formato original. LeviHan, MikeNana, personajes OC. Warning: Rated M por su alto contenido erótico y lemon explícito. Gracias por sus reviews, espero le den una oportunidad :) Dedicado a SanNanKnight.
1. Chapter 1

Engel

Capítulo I: Sin deseo

_"… __Wer zu Lebzeit gut auf Erden…"*_

_-Engel-_

Hoy se cumplen 10 años de la primera vez que bailé en el bar. El nombre es una ironía.

"Paradies" es el bar más importante en los bajos mundos de Alemania, al norte de Berlín.

Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe. Nací en Líbano y mis padres, a quienes no conocí, fueron griegos. De mi pasado es lo único que sé. Un hombre llamado Dot Pixies, un comerciante bávaro, me adoptó a los cinco junto al resto de las que ahora son mis compañeras de baile, algunas realmente aún eran bebés. Creo que todas hemos tenido una vida algo extraña.

El bar es de "vitrinas". A veces bailamos para atraer a los clientes sobre unas enormes repisas situadas en los ventanales del bar, de tal modo que quien pasa por las calles de Berlín a medianoche se vea atraído por la belleza y los lúbricos bailes de los que sabemos prácticamente todo. Ninguna de las chicas que actualmente bailamos en las vitrinas o en el escenario somos _Freudenmädchens, _es decir, ninguna de nosotras nos acostamos con los clientes ni sostenemos relaciones sexuales con ellos. Para eso existen las _Dirne_, que sólo son dos: Riko, una hermosa chica de 30 años de origen chino y precioso cabello rubio cenizo (lo que constituye su principal atractivo) y Nanaba, también de 30 años, experimentada bailarina estadounidense, rubia como el sol y con intensos ojos azules como el cielo. Su nombre es un extraño juego de palabras del cual nunca ha querido decir nada. Asumimos que es su nombre "artístico".

Se tiene la idea, sumamente generalizada, de que los hombres buscan mujeres jóvenes entre los 15 y los 25 años para sostener encuentros sexuales. En el bar, esto no está permitido. El señor Pixies nunca ha querido decir el por qué de tal proceder, puesto que estamos prácticamente rodeados de prostíbulos y el que el bar fuese uno le dejaría más dinero. La única que ha afrontado al señor Pixies con tal pregunta es Mikasa Ackerman, quien es la segunda de las bailarinas más jóvenes aquí (a quien de todas formas nunca contestó) junto con su hermano gemelo, Levi, quien hace dos años llegó a Berlín y ante la imposibilidad de buscar trabajo formal por haber cruzado el país de forma ilegal, adquirió aquí mismo un empleo recomendado por su hermana. Es el único varón que baila aquí y debo decir que conozco muy pocos hombres que bailan y definitivamente no conozco a ninguno que baile pole dance como él.

En el día mi vida es muy normal y tranquila. Doy clases de baile contemporáneo por horas en algunas escuelas y por la noche trabajo aquí hasta las 2 am. Los ingresos de este lugar son excelentes y aunque no vivo con lujos, definitivamente no cambiaría este trabajo por algún otro. Hago lo que me gusta por ahora, aún cuando de ambas actividades, preferiría sólo enseñar baile. Hago diversos bailes para los que tuve que tomar yo misma clases con algunos maestros en danzas orientales, específicamente la danza de los siete velos que es más una variación de las danzas originadas a orillas del Río Ganges, las que alguna vez Mata Hari, la célebre espía holandesa fingiese que bailaba. Aún hoy me pregunto cómo es que no descubrieron farsa en su "arte", aunque lo cierto es que ella tenía una impecable e inimitable técnica. Al final, al entrar nuevas bailarinas a la escena parisina y alemana (que eran los ambientes en que más se desenvolvía), Mata Hari fue incapaz de enfrentar con el baile sus "carencias" económicas y se dedicó a ser una cortesana de lujo en toda regla. Hasta que fue hallada culpable de espionaje, más por sus relaciones interpersonales con todo tipo de personajes influyentes que por su actividad _per se_. Como sea, yo aprendí parte de esas danzas y simplifiqué algunos movimientos adicionando el tubo que comúnmente se usa en el pole dance para usarlo como instrumento a mi favor. Aún así, yo no bailo sola en el bar y cada una de las bailarinas tiene un acto por el que es apreciada y conocida en Berlín. El mío se llama "_Rosa Wüste_" que significa "Rosa del Desierto", nombre homónimo de la canción que bailo.

En un momento debo hacerlo. Annie está por terminar su número.

Annie Leonhardt es una chica eslovaca de origen ruso y es tan seria que le dan a uno escalofríos, pero cuando baila es capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera. La rutina de Annie es una creación mía y los movimientos son rudos y rígidos, como si toda la rutina fuese en base a la creación de figuras geométricas en ángulos de 90 grados. Annie tiene un cuerpo excesivamente trabajado, hace mucho ejercicio y además toma clases de jujitsu y kick boxing, así que si le creaba una rutina demasiado femenina, no iría a tono con su persona.

Es la hora de bailar. Tal vez no me gustan los piropos, a veces en extremo ofensivos de los clientes, pero me admiran y admiran lo que bailo. Y me deja demasiado dinero para hacerme a un lado. Además, le debo mucho al señor Pixies. De no ser por él, a saber que habría sido de mí.

Esta noche es la noche libre de Levi. Por eso es extraño que al salir al escenario, la primer cara que vea, es precisamente la de Levi Ackerman, en la primer mesa, bebiendo _shots_ de vodka. Debo aceptar que es un muchacho sumamente atractivo, de esos que pasan por la calle y la dejan a una con la boca abierta. Según Mikasa, no tiene pareja alguna, pues apenas si se relaciona para lo estrictamente necesario. Sólo habla lo indispensable con ella o con Dot Pixies en su momento. Su cabello negro brilla con los cristales de los candelabros que penden desde el techo. Sus ojos grises, pequeños y fríos me miran con fijeza. Podría jurar que piensa en cuánto me desprecia. Nunca le he caído bien.

_-Ohne Angst –_

Ahí está ella.

Hoy no lleva esa fea cola de caballo. Su cabello está al frente, le cae sobre los hombros y sus ojos brillan pese a las lentillas que usa con graduación para no tener que usar sus habituales gafas. Ésas también le van muy mal, pero son sus favoritas.

Hoy es sábado por la noche y después de la chica rusa con cara de matón, sigue el acto de Hanji.

No entiendo por qué baila esa canción. _¿Sabrá lo que significa?_

Es una canción hindú con letra en inglés. En Londres, Sting es uno de los más conocidos cantantes. ¿Ya habrá investigado Hanji qué es lo que relata la canción que comenzará a bailar?

_"… Hadaee mada tawila_

_Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti_

_Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti_

_Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti…"**_

Extiende su pierna derecha detrás del tubo. Su pantorrilla luce ligera, elástica, envolvente. Su brazo se apoya a lo largo del tubo y comienza a elevar su cuerpo, ondulándose, estirándose hacia arriba, hasta que el traje de baño dorado y lleno de piedrecillas brillantes parece que va a zafarse de su cuerpo y los velos alrededor penden de su cuerpo. Contengo el aliento, es inevitable. La fuerza en sus brazos es notoria. Rueda una, dos veces y sus piernas se deslizan sobre el tubo y luego hacia abajo, hacia abajo… Luego, con sus brazos vuelve a subir y… Una pirueta y sus brazos sosteniendo luego el peso de su bellísimo cuerpo semidesnudo. Sus pechos parecen no ser presa de la gravedad y de vez en cuando sus pezones llegan a notarse debajo de la tela dorada de su traje, los que llega a apoyar en el tubo, deslizándose una vez más. Bebo otro _shot_.

El pantalón comienza a quedarme pequeño justo donde mi miembro comienza a molestarme. No debo pensar así en ella pero es imposible que haga algo, no puedo evitar sentirme atraído hacia todos esos pequeños detalles. Su cabello castaño, sus ojos almendrados, castaños también, pueden derretir cualquier hielo.

Eleva entonces las piernas y sostiene su cuerpo con ambas dando una pirueta con las piernas abiertas.

Sacudo la cabeza tratando de no pensarla, o querré sentirla y no debo. Es extremadamente frágil. Su piel es tersa y lisa, del color del trigo. Sus brazos se ven increíblemente móviles y fuertes. Imaginarla usar sus piernas en torno a mi cuerpo no puede por menos ser considerado un delito. La mejor parte: _Es virgen_. La peor parte: No es _mía_.

_Quiero que lo sea. Quiero sacarla de aquí._

Ha lanzado un velo. Éste ha caído a un comensal a unas dos mesas de mí. _Malditos borrachos imbéciles_. Los aborrezco.

La canción está en _ésa_ parte. Suena el coro en árabe argelino y la voz de Sting imitando el _falsetto_ sin lograrlo casi nada. Hanji sonríe. Sólo es por eso que me conformo con verla bailar. Su cadera se ondula mientras baja del tubo y baila sobre la duela, deslizando sus pies delgados. Sus tobillos lucen exquisitos llenos de monedas, como una _bayadera_ hindú.

Algunos hombres han entrado. No los conozco. Juraría que jamás antes habían entrado al bar ni son de la zona. Conocería a cualquiera que se atreviese a hacer lo que se le ocurrió a uno de éstos. Hanji parece desconcertada y halagada.

_No me agrada su expresión para con ése hombre._

El hombre se inclina al pie del escenario, justo frente a mi mesa y frente a Hanji, que aún baila lanzando cada uno de los velos, dos caen al pie de la mesa, uno frente a los ojos del hombre que, embelesado, se inclina tocando el suelo con la rodilla y ofrece su mano a Hanji para bajar.

Tiene una mirada distante, desinteresada, pero complacida.

Rechaza la reverencia del hombre, quien ahora la observa con sumo respeto mientras sigue bailando y se levanta, sentándose con sus compañeros en la mesa de la izquierda, junto a la mía. Hanji entonces está a punto de terminar, el ultimo velo caerá y todos presenciaremos, como cada noche, la esbeltez y la perfección de sus cicatrices.

_Nunca había conocido a una mujer más hermosa e interesante._

El hombre la mira mientras ella lo ignora.

De pronto, fija su vista en mí y me observa interesada, elevando ligeramente su rostro, como si temiera que yo me sintiese superior. A mí sólo me encantaría sacarla de este lugar miserable.

He sabido por mi hermana, que Hanji fue rescatada por el anciano Pixies cuando iba a ser vendida como esclava y las cicatrices le fueron hechas desde muy niña.

Ella continúa mirándome mientras las monedas en las pulseras de sus pies, suenan como ataduras tintineantes.

_Es un ángel_.

Termina de bailar. El hombre rubio no deja de observarla, pero Hanji no lo mira. Por el contrario, no me ha quitado los ojos de encima y se inclina acostándose boca abajo y frente a todos en el escenario, haciéndome una seña con el dedo, en referencia a que desea que me acerque. Su rostro entonces parece el de una niña juguetona, como usualmente es ella con todo el mundo. Nunca hemos hablado realmente, y jamás antes me había provocado de ese modo, menos aún frente a nadie.

Todos nos observan y torpemente me levanto acercándome a ella mientras, entre el humo de la máquina y los cigarrillos y el olor acre del alcohol y la cerveza de barril ella me murmura algo.

_"Ése hombre no me agrada"._

_"… No, preciosa. A mí tampoco…" _pienso, pero no se lo hago extensivo, sino que lo pienso y este pensamiento lo conservo para mí mismo.

Le ofrezco acompañarla a su casa. Mágicamente, el extraño milagro se ha producido.

_Ella ha aceptado._

* * *

* _En virtud y sin deseo..._

_**"Oh, noche, noche,_

_Ha sido un largo tiempo_

_Y estoy viéndonos a mí y a mi amada_

_Y estoy viéndonos a mí y a mi amada_

_Y estoy viéndonos a mí y a mi amada…"_


	2. Falling Down

**_Engel_**

**_Capítulo II: Falling Down_**

_"… The summer sun, it blows my mind_

_Is falling down on all that I've ever known_

_Time will kiss the world goodbye_

_Falling down on all that I've ever known_

_Is all that I've ever known… __"_

Esos hombres en definitiva no le agradaron.

Levi es muy atento. Prácticamente no habló en el camino al camerino ni en su auto, cuando la llevó a casa, a excepción de los comentarios halagadores sobre el frente y el interior y decoración de la casa. Hacía mucho frío y la llovizna comenzó a arreciar. Se preguntaba cómo es que en un día que parecía completamente normal, podría desatarse una tormenta de tal magnitud. Por supuesto, no era conveniente que Levi saliera con un clima así y manejase hasta el otro lado de Berlín, donde tenía un _dúplex_. Le pareció peligroso, más aún porque Mikasa vivía en su propio apartamento y tampoco estaba cerca.

\- ¿Te molestaría quedarte? Sé que no nos conocemos demasiado, Levi, pero la lluvia está arreciando bastante y quedaría preocupada.

\- No me molesta en absoluto quitarme el lodo de las botas – y se señaló las botas de casco y cinturones llenas de lodo y agua haciendo un gesto de asco – _Tsk. Maldita lluvia._

\- ¿Sabes? A mí no me molesta ver la lluvia desde la comodidad de la ventana. ¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Te puedo ofrecer una cerveza, tal vez whisky con hielo?

\- Algo caliente estaría bien.

\- ¿Vodka o tequila? – preguntó Hanji algo ansiosa, quedaba sólo la tercera parte de una botella de vodka en el refrigerador. Era eso o abrir la de tequila que le habían regalado en el bar.

\- Chocolate caliente si tienes – y le sonrió de lado - ¿Nada varonil, eh?

\- Claro que tengo – y sonrió pasando por alto su observación de que eso no era varonil, fue a la cocina a poner leche en un recipiente de plástico que metió al microondas por minuto y medio y sacó el bote de cocoa de la alacena blanca.

"Pocas veces puedo observarlo así. Vaya, _es muy atractivo_" pensó mirándolo sobre la barra. Y su mente le jugó una mala pasada. En su conciencia resonó claramente _"Y se quedará en tu casa. Ah, claro, ¿Dónde dormirá? ¿Contigo?"._

Excelente idea, Hanji.

\- Levi...?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Por qué estabas hoy en Paradies?

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Hoy era tu noche libre. ¿Qué hacías en Paradies?

\- Si te digo que me quedé porque sabía que necesitabas ayuda ¿Qué dirías?

\- Que te lo agradezco, supongo – contestó Hanji ágilmente, ocultando su evidente nerviosismo ante su respuesta.

Levi la observó de frente y sin pena.

\- Lucías muy bien esta noche.

\- Gracias. Es el mismo bikini dorado de las demás rutinas, sólo le puse unos cuántos aditamentos extra para ensalzar el baile.

\- Pues los ubicaste con eficacia y perfección. Ésos hombres te deseaban – no pudo evitar la inflexión ligera de molestia en su voz.

Hanji lo miró atenta y ante su expresión comenzó a reír sin saber qué decir.

\- Es un bar de vitrinas, Levi, para eso fue creado. Los hombres deben desear lo que existe en el bar.

Levi le cambió el tema.

\- El viejo Pixies me dijo que impondrás a las chicas y a ti misma nuevas rutinas.

\- Sí – dijo entusiasmándose- el número de Annie parece muy gastado y quiero una nueva rutina para tu hermana.

\- Preferiría que Mikasa no bailase más… ¿Por qué una chica querría un trabajo _así_? – preguntó algo incómodo y de pronto el timbre del microondas los interrumpió. Hanji se levantó por la leche y la cocoa.

\- Creo que es por el dinero, Levi. Se hace excelente cantidad en el bar y tenemos la ventaja de que no tenemos que acostarnos con los clientes.

Mientras Hanji servía la cocoa en dos tazas blancas, Levi la observaba.

Habría deseado no tener que tocar ese tema con ella, precisamente con Hanji en su propia casa. La lluvia no parecía detenerse, sino que por el contrario arreciaba. Tanto que el transformador de la esquina, con un ensordecedor sonido, dejó de funcionar. Las luces se apagaron y todo quedó en silencio. La única luz entraba por la ventana y era la de la luna. Levi, impávido, habló a Hanji desde el sillón. No sabía que a ella no le gustaba mucho la obscuridad.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Hanji?

\- Ehm… Estoy… Bien – dijo con voz temblorosa, lo que no pasó desapercibido por él que de inmediato se acercó a la cocina y se paró justo a su lado acercándose a su oído.

\- Pareces asustada – dijo, con ligero tono provocativo.

\- Lo… Estoy. Me… - y rió un poco- Asusta la obscuridad.

\- ¿Asustarte? ¿A ti? Vamos, no eres una cría – dijo incrédulo.

\- Le tengo… fobia a los lugares obscuros, quizá… Es algún trauma infantil – y tratando de serenarse volteó a mirarlo. Su rostro estaba muy cerca y esto la sacó de su centro y la desestabilizó. Levi acercó su mano y quitó de su rostro algo de su cabello.

\- ¿Has probado bailar en la obscuridad?

\- ¿Bailar? No… Me caería, ¿No lo crees?

\- Ven – y tomó su mano con la de él que aparecía suave y cálida – te mostraré cómo aprenderás a no prestarle atención a la obscuridad - La jaló al centro de su propia sala y cuando ella se hubo parado frente a él, éste la miró con fijeza y se acercó, erguido y hermoso, haciéndole una reverencia. Hanji sonrió intrigada.

Levi se situó a su espalda y pasando su mano delicadamente en el inicio de su columna llegó hasta la base, donde ésta se transformaba en unos glúteos formados adecuadamente. No pasó de ahí. Su mano se posó firmemente allí mismo y se detuvo sosteniéndola para luego deslizarse suavemente hacia el frente, sobre su vientre. Todo el frente de su cuerpo se apegó suavemente detrás del cuerpo de Hanji y en ella se generó el automático efecto de sentirse una pluma. Ligera, dejó caer su peso en el frente del cuerpo de Levi que se apretó todavía más a ella y comenzó a contonearla y sostenerla. Ella sólo entrecerró los ojos. La obscuridad los envolvía.

Por eso Hanji no supo en qué momento, Levi comenzó a aspirar el aroma de su cuello y su rostro se apoyó, como si ese espacio estuviera específicamente hecho para que encajase, en su hombro, para luego hundir su nariz en el aromático cuello de ella. Olía a jazmines, limón y té.

Hanji no sabía tampoco que eran los tres olores que Levi asociaba con la palabra "Felicidad", misma que definía un concepto que él nunca había disfrutado y que sintió irremediablemente hasta conocerla a ella.

Echó atrás la cabeza, apoyándola entonces en el hombro de Levi, que la movía, suave, rítmicamente al compás de alguna música desconocida e inexistente en aquel momento, pero que ambos parecían conocer muy bien, como si por años hubieran bailado la misma coreografía. El pie de uno marcaba el paso que del otro seguía. Parecía una danza perfecta, sin defecto alguno que opacase sus movimientos, los que fluían, como el óleo en un lienzo en blanco.

Levi deslizó entonces su mano y la hizo dar la vuelta. Las gafas de Hanji cayeron y ésta se distrajo.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y las miradas de ambos, muy cerca eran brillantes.

La respiración de ambos, pesada, también rítmica, era lo único que provocaba algún sonido. De pronto Hanji rompió, nerviosa, a reír.

\- Ja, ja. Vaya, Levi, eso estuvo muy bien. Siempre pensé que bailabas bien – y éste volvió entonces a su seriedad de siempre, tratando en vano de controlarse. Entonces fue que Hanji notó que la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo. Debía estar empapado.

\- Sólo lo que conozco – y le sonrió ligeramente de lado, en una mueca de complicidad.

\- Levi, podría darte un resfriado. ¿Quieres tomar una ducha? No tengo ropa de hombre más que algunas pijamas así que no creo que te molestara usarlas si de todos modos dormirás aquí.

\- No puedo aceptar tu hospitalidad, Hanji, mañana es tu día libre y seguro tienes cosas que hacer.

\- No realmente, los días libres son sagrados. Si te vas, me obligarás a terminar el mal libro que Pixies me prestó – y señaló un ejemplar de un _best seller_ internacional que, sin embargo, había sido un _boom_ adolescente y no una obra literaria realmente buena que estaba sobre la mesa de centro – Vamos, si te quedas no te enfermarás, pero si enfermas y luego no puedes trabajar, Pixies me dará la lata toooooodo el fin de semana con que por mi culpa su único bailarín está enfermo y las clientas no irán a ver los bailes.

\- Ok, ¿Te molesta si me das la cocoa? Creo que sí enfermaré – y se alejó sentándose.

\- No, no, para nada – tomó las dos tazas y revolviendo cucharadas de cocoa vació la leche en ambas acercándole entonces una.

\- Gracias – y Levi tomó la mano de Hanji por encima del mango de la taza. Hanji se quedó inmóvil, sólo su mano se movía temblorosa. Levi la miró fijamente y el movimiento de su mano sobre la de ella indicó que deseaba se sentara. Hanji así lo hizo, más intrigada aún.

\- Me quedé en el bar porque… Me gusta verte bailar.

Hanji lo miró atenta y ligeramente consternada.

\- No soy la gran cosa, sólo bailo…

\- No, no sólo bailas… ¿Sabes por qué tu baile es el más importante del bar? Porque cuando tú bailas, todos los hombres se concentran en ti, se olvidan del baile de Honneonna de Mikasa o de las rutinas rudas de La Loba Leonhardt. Sólo te miran a ti. Nadie está viendo a Riko aunque la manoseen y definitivamente, nadie observa a Nanaba aún cuando tiene el mejor cuerpo del bar –dijo esto casi impresionado – Nadie es como tú, Hanji.

Ella sonrió algo abrumada ante tantos halagos.

\- Aprecio que pienses eso pero… ¡Todas en el bar llaman la atención a su manera! Yo… - y se vio interrumpida por los brazos de Levi que como tenazas, la aprisionaron mientras apegaba suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, que se entreabrieron entre el asombro y el impacto de que fuese precisamente Levi quien la estuviese abrazando. De pronto la soltó. Hanji estaba muy roja, temblorosa y no supo qué hacer. Levi bajó el rostro y murmuró casi para sí:

\- _Tsk_. Perdóname por ser un imbécil.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Hanji con el rostro preocupado.

\- He dicho que me perdones por ser un imbécil. Estoy… -y se detuvo quedando en silencio. Hanji sólo lo observaba atenta – Estoy… Enamorado de ti desde… hace tiempo.

Hanji, incrédula y casi como si hubiera dicho un chiste, nuevamente rompió a reír.

\- Gracias por distraerme de la obscuridad Levi, pero ya hay luz.

\- ¿Piensas que mis… sentimientos son una broma? – y Hanji detuvo su risa y preguntó entonces:

\- Levi, un hombre serio como tú no tiene sentimientos.

\- Todos los tienen.

Hanji entonces se levantó.

\- Iré por la pijama y me contarás más después de que te duches. Iré a ducharme antes. No tardaré.

Levi sin saber qué decir, siguió bebiendo de su taza.

No había duda de que Hanji lo había rechazado. ¿Habría otro hombre en su vida?

La ducha hacía ruido. El vapor salía por el baño, que se veía frente a la sala al fondo. Por algún motivo, Hanji no había cerrado la puerta. La llamó por su nombre dos veces y al no responder, se puso alerta. Algo había pasado con ella. Se levantó y despacio, deslizó una pequeña navaja sosteniéndola con la palma de su mano y su muñeca, apegándola a su cuerpo sobre los jeans que aún húmedos delineaban sus piernas recias. Caminó sigilosamente, con sumo cuidado y al llegar al baño, un hombre olfateaba el cuello de Hanji que yacía desmayada en el suelo de azulejo de su propio baño. Un pequeño piquete en su brazo destilaba un ligero hilillo de sangre y el hombre alzó con calma la vista hacia Levi.

\- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste, Mike? – preguntó entonces Levi.

\- Necesitamos que vuelvas, Levi – dijo simplemente aspirando de nuevo el aroma del cabello de Hanji a la que sostenía ya, levantándola.

\- Le dije a Smith que no volveré al negocio. Ya no puedo hacerlo.

\- Tu novia huele muy bien, me parece que a Smith le gustó bastante. Y por su olor, te podría decir que a mí también.

\- Hanji Zoe no es mi novia, es parte del bar del anciano Pixies. No tiene nada que ver conmigo y te invitaré a que la dejes de inmediato.

\- Ya estás en su casa, tiene todo que ver contigo. La orden de Erwin es clara. Me la llevo y te la devolveré cuando hayas hecho lo que te pida – y Levi le mostró entonces la navaja, amenazante.

\- Hanji no se va de aquí. Haré lo que Smith pida. Déjala en su habitación.

\- Me da mucho gusto que accedas, Ackerman – la voz profunda a su espalda, era la inconfundible voz de Erwin Smith, el actual líder de La Calabresa, la mafia alemana – Ahora, podemos dejar a la chica ahora aquí – y la observó mientras Mike la cargaba. Levi no dejaba de mirarla, aturdido e impotente – o puedo llevármela… Sí, es mejor si viene con nosotros.

\- Hanji Zoe es bailarina en el bar de Pixi…

\- Sé quién es Hanji Zoe. Y se va con nosotros. Ahora muévete Levi, porque no tengo tiempo para esto. Hay mucho qué hacer. Empezando por acabar con el viejo Pixies, necesito ese bar.

Levi sintió la necesidad de advertir de algún modo de la presencia de Erwin Smith en Berlín al anciano Pixies. Sólo así podría protegerla a ella y a los demás.

Pero lo primero era protegerla a ella. Erwin la observaba como si fuera un pedazo de carne. _Justo como odiaba que la mirasen en el bar. De la forma en que todos la miraban._

Y odiaba que la mirasen así porque significaba que no era a él a quien _pertenececía._

¿Había algún modo de salir de allí? ¿De llevársela?

Sus pensamientos estaban dando vueltas y vueltas a mil revoluciones por minuto en su mente, cuando todo _comenzó a pasar muy rápido._

Hanji usó la manga de su sudadera para anudarla y ahogar a Mike. Al jalarla, pusó sus pies desnudos en el suelo y lo levantó, con gran fuerza sobre su cuerpo azotándolo contra el suelo, donde el individuo yacía ahora doliéndose mientras Hanji ponía los puños frente a su cuerpo sin acercarse. No confiaba tampoco en Levi y éste lo supo de inmediato, tratando de mediar con ella y amenazando entonces a Erwin con la navaja, quien sonreía, blofeando y pagado de sí mismo. Levi sabía por qué. Sabía que llevaba un arma de fuego, era evidente. Y ellos no tenían _nada_. Una navaja y una chica con los puños desnudos.

\- Te recomiendo, niña, que bajes los puños, no seas estúpida.

\- Y yo le recomiendo, señor Erwin Smith, que se vaya ahora mismo. Acabo de apretar el botón de pánico de la alarma que hay en este baño y la policía está por llegar. Dudo que a usted le convenga en algo que lo encuentren aquí. Y llévese su basura, o tendrá más problemas de los que acaba de echarse encima – y escupió sobre Mike dándole una patada.

Levi la miró y volteó a ver luego a Smith. Éste se acercó a Mike y lo ayudó a levantarse, mirando desafiante a los ojos a Levi y luego a Hanji a quien dedicó una senda mirada de respeto y sonrió de lado. Salieron por la puerta del frente, simulando discreción. A partir de ahora, Levi sabía que ambos no podrían tener una vida tranquila. Pero admiraba el temple de Hanji, a quien jamás hubiera pensado ver defendiéndose de nadie.

\- Hanji, necesito explicarte…

\- Sí, necesitas explicarme. Y vas a hacerlo. Pero esperemos a la policía. Voy a denunciar…

\- ¿Al Jefe de la Calabresa?

\- ¿Estás involucrado con la Mafia?

\- Necesito explicarte.

\- Bien, es buen momento.

Hanji se sentó sobre el _toilet_, serena y atenta, en espera de la enorme conversación que tendrían. Era obvio que los hombres en el bar eran de la Calabresa y habían ido a vigilar el bar.

Esa noche, _por muchas causas_, sería inolvidable y larga para ambos.

_El desastre._


	3. Army of Me

Army of Me

\- Hanji, yo no quería meterte en esto – y se enfundó unos pantalones de ella que al parecer le venían un poco grandes pero que eran lo suficientemente masculinos para salir con ellos de noche a la calle.

\- Todo eso, Levi, ahora no importa. Van al bar, lo sé. Algo me dice que esos tipos piensan poner todo muy feo.

\- No lo dudo. Ése demente de Smith quiere el bar de Pixis.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque Pixis le debe mucho dinero.

\- ¿Y si tú sabías eso por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- Entré a bailar ahí para atraer todo el dinero posible, pero el anciano es un alcóholico y lo sabes, se ha gastado toda la plata en alcohol y gran parte para él… No le ha pagado un céntimo a Smith…

\- Tengo que hablar con Nanaba. Puede que ella nos pueda ayudar con el tal Smith – y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso su celular. Comenzó a marcar y mientras movía el pie sobre el tapete del suelo del taxi, Levi la observaba azorado. _Estaba allí con ella_. La escuchó hablar con seriedad.

\- ¿Sí? Nana, escúchame, soy Hanji, necesito un favor. ¿Viste a los hombres rubios que estaban en mi rutina, el que se arrodilló frente a mí y al otro? Esos hombres son de la mafia, Nana, necesito que si ves a cualquier persona sospechosa en el bar, cualquiera que se salga de lo usual, me llames. Estaré allí en menos de media hora con Levi… ¡Sí, _demonios_, no hagas preguntas! Sí… Sí, te cuento allí. Si se ponen pesados, sé discreta y llévalos atrás _como tú sabes_… _Distráelos un poco_ y cuando llegue, _me encargaré_.

Levi no hacía sino escucharla hablar, decidida, fría, concisa. Daba órdenes como si fuese la dueña de todo aquello y no pudo sino admirarse de lo increíble que de por sí le parecía esa mujer y de todas las cosas inusualmente peculiares de ella.

\- Levi, ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada, Hanji – dijo saliendo de su estupor - ¿Crees que esté bien si llegamos sólo así al bar?

\- La única forma en que no hagan daño a nadie es que estemos ahí. Nanaba sabe pelear un poco pero no puede con quién sabe cuántos hombres y Mikasa es muy buena con los cuchillos de su rutina, pero no sé a qué nivel…

\- Mikasa es un ninja disfrazado de dulce terrón de azúcar. No te dejes engañar por mi hermana.

Hanji por fin rió, con esa risa chispeante y fresca tan característica de ella.

\- Eres malvado con ella. Por eso nadie te habla ¿Sabías?

Levi sonrió ligeramente de lado. Hanji lo hacía sentir _vivo._

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la puerta trasera del bar, Nanaba la esperaba fuera y sin siquiera mediar palabra con Levi, tomó a Hanji por el brazo.

\- Hanji, _esos hombres están ahí._

\- Demonios… Veamos… Veamos… - y después de mordisquearse una uña un momento, pensativa, levantó el rostro y sonrió – _Nana_, ¿Aún tienes la pista que me dijiste que querías usar para el baile de apertura? La necesito. ¿Ya están todas aquí?

\- Sí – preguntó intrigada la alta y espigada chica rubia, con el cabello corto peinado con ligeras ondas detrás de sus orejas - ¿Qué planeas?

Levi miraba a Hanji como si pudiera leer a través de su rostro.

\- Vamos a darle a estos tipos una razón para pensar dos veces antes de querer este bar… Levi – y cuando volteó a mirarlo, Levi se sintió ligeramente sorprendido, pero mantuvo su rostro serio y sereno y asintió – Quiero que _bailes conmigo._

Se miraron un momento mientras Nanaba entraba y Levi no pudo sino asentir, silencioso.

* * *

Cuando salieron de sus camerinos todos estaban listos.

Levi vestía sólo pantalones de cuero con pequeños broches de presión a todo lo largo de sus costados y flancos, de tal modo que en el momento adecuado, sería Hanji quien lo quitase.

Las chicas, igual que él, vestían cuero negro en bikinis de este material y cada una ostentaba una boina de cuero y estoperoles de plata que caía sobre una de sus cejas. Mikasa estaba mortalmente seria e intercambió unas palabras con Levi antes de adelantarse mientras a su vez, Annie Leonhardt se acercaba a ella cuestionándola sobre el misterio del baile. Riko, Nanaba y Hanji también vestían de cuero, únicamente el vestuario de Hanji varió en color. Su traje, muy pequeño, delineaba por completo la línea de sus pechos y acentuaba sus glúteos y la línea de sus ingles con cuero blanco. Levi no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta excitación y comenzó a sentir entonces la incomodidad de antes en la entrepierna enfundada en cuero.

Hanji ondeó el cabello. Su aroma lo enloquecía. Pero no quería pensar demasiado en ello. Todas entonces se calzaron delicados _flats_ de una especie de forro de encaje con suela especial para la duela. Levi detuvo a Hanji entonces de un brazo.

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que haremos?

\- No muerdo, Levi – sonrió- sólo bailaremos y el bar estará suficientemente lleno a esta hora como para que puedan hacer nada.

Asintiendo entró tras ella en cuanto la música comenzó a sonar.

Mikasa y Annie flanqueaban a Nanaba y Riko. Las cuatro se movieron despacio, ondeando las caderas, cada una a su manera y luego ondulándose cada una con su pareja de baile, apegando sus pechos a los de la otra, con miradas lascivas y cargadas de un evidente desprecio que resultaba para los hombres alcoholizados y llenos de deseo, toda una invitación. Mikasa con sus rasgados y obscuros ojos orientales, Annie con ojos fríos y vacuos, Nanaba con ojos de un azul cálido como de agua de mar, Riko con ojos color de miel, amarillos y sin embargo, duros, resentidos. Tocaban la piel de su compañera con interés y deslizaban sus dedos con delicadeza a lo largo de todo el cuello de la otra mientras, ondulándose y restregándose sensualmente, comenzaron a echarse atrás contra los tubos alineados uno al lado del otro, cuatro en total y cada una se onduló contra cada uno haciendo un vuelo en forma de espiral con las largas y torneadas piernas encogidas contra el tubo de acero desmontable.

Entonces, la voz de la pista, de una mujer, una voz entre dulce y viciosa, comenzaba a clamar y Hanji salió con Levi detrás. El sonido de los _flats_, el tacón de las botas de Levi, el rechinido del cuero de sus vestimentas y las pocas mujeres comensales del bar lanzando ovaciones y chiflidos eran dignos de admirarse.

Hanji alzó el rostro y comenzó entonces la danza de sus compañeras.

Sus piernas largas y bronceadas dieron unos pasos entre los tubos donde sus compañeras continuaban moviéndose en espiral como los anuncios de peluquería y entonces Levi le jaló el brazo, la volteó hacia él de un movimiento y se arrodilló acariciando su pierna frente a todos.

Las mujeres contenían el aliento y algunas tenían las mejillas rojas; incluso para los hombres el espectáculo más que voyeurista los dejó con el aliento contenido entre las mejillas mientras fingían seguir bebiendo los restos de su cerveza.

Un chico rubio subió a la duela con rapidez dejando una silla justo en el medio y mientras las chicas bajaban de los tubos, Levi, que había comenzado a subir a uno de los tubos contrayendo los perfectos músculos abdominales que poseía, bajó por fin también y se sentó en ella, mientras Hanji bailaba detrás del respaldo sonriendo coqueta. Levi trató de desviar el pensamiento de que todos esos hombres querían poseerla y se despojó de los pantalones dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Tan sólo quedó cubierto su miembro que se erguía ligeramente desafiando a la tela que lo aprisionaba y un poco de sus glúteos. Al levantarse frente a ella, Hanji los miró y por primera vez sintió deseo por tocar la piel blanca de esa parte de su anatomía.

Se irguió y echó su cabello atrás de un movimiento. Los hombres miraban estupefactos la silueta casi desnuda y perfecta de su cuerpo y Levi quitó con un pie la silla entre los dos. Olvidando el espacio donde se encontraban, la tomó en sus brazos con determinación y su mano se deslizó por su brazo hasta detrás de su cuello. Mike y Erwin observaban todo desde la barra, donde el cantinero aterrorizado les servía el mismo trago más por el mismo miedo que por que ellos se lo pidieran.

El anciano Pixis observaba todo desde la cabina de la música donde el dj tenía el cuarto de sonido, sin esconderse. Erwin alzó la mano y Pixis asintió.

No pasó desapercibido para Hanji ni para Levi y fue por eso que comenzó a acariciarlo.

Se escuchó un sonido similar a un murmullo conjunto, proveniente de las mujeres en el bar, que, envidiosas, emitieron al unísono ese extraño sonido de asombro.

Hanji de pronto sintió que su sangre hervía por dentro.

La mano de Levi, despacio, delineaba su cuerpo mientras ambos se ondulaban al ritmo de una música que ellos ya no estaban escuchando. Los ojos castaños de Hanji parecían de pronto perdidos, confusos y los ojos pequeños y claros de Levi Ackerman veían sus labios con profundo deseo.

Ambos respiraban con pesadez.

La música continuaba sonando y de pronto al voltear al público, descubrieron que el bar estaba a reventar y Erwin y Mike además de sus hombres, habían desaparecido entre la multitud. Se habían ido.

Hanji miró a Levi y sonrió. El plan había funcionado.

Levi montó uno de los tubos y Hanji el contiguo.

Al elevar las piernas en el aire, apoyados cada uno en su abdomen y cayendo en espiral hasta alcanzar la duela y acostarse despacio al acabar la música, Levi y Hanji miraron ambos a la concurrencia y se levantaron mientras las chicas también se acercaban agradeciendo la ovación que comenzó a escucharse una vez terminaron. Había sido un completo éxito.

* * *

Levi tocó a la puerta del camerino de Hanji y cuando ésta abrió sólo se miraron fijamente un segundo.

\- ¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó Levi dudoso.

\- Puedes – y cuando éste cerró la puerta, Hanji se mantuvo en la misma posición.

\- No estaba mintiendo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Salí del negocio de Smith por ti.

\- Levi, estás…

Se adelantó hasta ella y calmado murmuró con sus labios finos tocando los carnosos de ella:

\- _Te dije que te amo. ¿Es que no es suficiente?_

Su respiración acelerada comenzó a acelerar la de ella. Sus labios se tocaron y comenzaron entonces a explorar sus bocas con sus lenguas húmedas. Levi sabía lo increíble que sería besarla pero Hanji no tenía idea de lo muy sin aliento que comenzaba a quedarse hasta ese instante.

\- _Quédate conmigo esta noche_ – murmuró Hanji sofocadamente mientras Levi la recostaba contra el respaldo del sillón de su camerino.


	4. The man who sold the world

Silke Dietrich, enfundada en un abrigo de piel de armiño, con el cabello del color más intenso del tabaco rojo, entró taconeando en los más caros _Louboutin_, con su característica suela roja y su piel negra. Erwin estaba tan furioso que cuando salió, su hombro chocó contra el de la chica, que por su porte tenía una indefinible edad.

Pese al empujón, Silke se ciñó el abrigo y encaró a Smith atravesándose.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿No sabe tratar a una dama?

Mike de inmediato detectó el inconfundible olor de la heroína recién sintetizada y mezclada con perfume. Un caro y delicioso perfume que dejaba la reminiscencia de _Channel No. 5._

\- Señorita, es mejor si se aparta de mi camino, no sabe con quién está… - De pronto, el ceño de Erwin, antes de verla, fruncido, se tornó en un gesto de agrado al ver la fisonomía frustrada de la chica. Ahora sabía que era una chica que conocía- ¡Silke! ¡Es un placer verte! – y su sonrisa traspasó los límites de la cordialidad. Mike hizo un gesto de molestia, pues por muy hermosa que fuese una chica, si era amiga, conocida o siquiera Erwin Smith la hubiera visto antes que él, estaba fuera de su liga - ¡Veo que prosperas!

Silke se deshizo el moño de cabello que llevaba en lo alto de su cabeza y su precioso cabello de un tono de arándano, ondeaba despidiendo un olor exquisito.

\- ¿Erwin Smith? – y sin poder ocultar lo atractivo que le parecía, sonrió encantadora. Sus rasgados ojos de un color entre verde y café parecieron sonreírle también – Hace… Por lo menos diez años que no te veía… Era una niña cuando decidiste dejar Austria. ¡Vaya que hemos crecido, hombre! – y se acercó de inmediato besándole las mejillas, tratando de alzarse sobre sus puntas, Erwin por lo menos le sacaba veinte centímetros - ¿Y qué haces en un lugar como éste? – dijo con asco evidente – Un hombre de tu nivel, perteneciendo a la familia que perteneces en un tugurio como éste es extraño…

\- Quiero este tugurio, el dueño me debe muchísimo dinero…

\- Erwin, no has cambiado nada – y sonrió como aprobando sus métodos – Toma una copa conmigo, puede que tú y yo podamos hacer negocios esta noche.

\- ¿Tú y yo? Silke, tú no tienes… - Calló. En realidad Silke lucía preciosa y por lo caro de su atuendo sólo podía sugerir que su prosperidad se debía a sus propios medios. O era prostituta o tenía una red de ellas o de drogas. En Berlín no había otra forma – Bien, puede que podamos… Comentarlo. Mike – y se volteó hacia él – Llévanos al hotel – y la miró a ella - ¿Te molesta si cenamos allí?

\- Para nada. Pero antes necesito ver algo aquí.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Me han hablado de una bailarina. La mejor bailarina de Berlín. Su nombre es Hanji Zoe y me gustaría que enseñase a mis chicas – dijo sin molestia alguna en confesarse a Erwin – tengo una casa de citas y las quiero bailando a todas en poco tiempo. Incluso podría aprender algunas cosas si es que es tan buena como dicen – y arqueó una ceja - ¿La conoces?

Erwin sonrió.

\- Es _demasiado buena._

\- Vaya, a ti también te gusta. ¿Es realmente buena bailando?

\- Ya lo has dicho tú, esa mujer es _la mejor_.

\- No ha competido conmigo. Puede que esta noche te dé una sorpresa.

\- ¿Eres bailarina?

\- Era. De algún modo había que llegar alto en este negocio y así lo hice. Ahora regresa conmigo a esta pocilga y te demuestro a ver si soy _un poquito mejor que ella_ – dijo esto con un dejo de arrogancia que hizo a Erwin lanzar una carcajada sonora.

Erwin le tomó el brazo, impositivo pero suave.

\- Vamos. Puedes hacerlo en cualquier otro día. Hace frío y quizá podamos hablar al calor de la chimenea.

Silke entendió de inmediato la invitación implícita.

Le sonrió. No esperaba encontrarse tan agradable compañía pero había descubierto algo mejor. Erwin representaba poder. Un poder al que nadie podía imponerse.

_"Justo lo que necesito"._

Tomó su brazo y sus tacones delinearon el camino a las baldosas de la calle donde un chofer le abrió la puerta del más lujoso de los _Lincoln_ que había visto en toda su vida.

Le tendió la mano a Smith y al subir, el auto se dirigió a gran velocidad a la _Postdamer Platz_, en pleno centro de Berlín. Smith pidió entonces los llevasen al _Mandala Hotel_, importante centro de negocios y _spa,_ una variación de los baños públicos pero con la mayor privacidad, una mezcla de hotel y centro de descanso, sumamente costoso. Se decía, el más costoso de Alemania.

_"Este hombre se pudre en oro" – _rió Silke para sus adentros.

* * *

Hanji miró a Levi con fijeza, jadeando mientras éste lamía con dulzura la piel de su hombro. Sabía que el rubor en su rostro la delataba. Sabía que no podía ocultar que la atraía con profundidad a un pozo sin fondo del que no pretendía salir.

Levi quitó un mechón de cabello de su rostro y nuevamente tocó con sus labios la delicada piel de su cuello, aspirando su aroma como el más delicioso de los perfumes.

\- ¿Te molesta si continúo?

Pero Hanji tenía la cabeza echada atrás, dejándole hacer, ansiosa, deseando que no se detuviera. Su cabello castaño, destellando a las luces mortecinas del espejo de su camerino, se desparramaba sobre el brazo del silloncito mientras Levi acariciaba sus mejillas intensamente ruborizadas.

\- No me molesta… ¿Te ha… Gustado el baile, no?

Y Levi sonrió atrapando sus labios.

\- Habia estado esperando bailar contigo los últimos dos años.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tanto tiempo?

\- Sí… Te lo dije, yo permanecí aquí por ti.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de mí en serio? – preguntó aludiendo a la aseveración que hizo cuando aún estaban en su casa.

\- Eso creo. Estás en mis pensamientos por lo menos el noventa y ocho por ciento del tiempo.

\- Vaya, muy exacto – y fue ella la que ahora lo besó echándole los brazos al cuello - ¿Crees que esto nos de suficiente tiempo para pensar en algo sobre cómo ayudar al viejo? –dijo pensativa.

\- Nos da suficiente tiempo para acabar la noche… _Si tu quieres…_ \- Y sonrió de lado, confiado, dejando de lado su semblante, por lo común, serio.

La parte superior del bikini desapareció casi al instante y Levi resoplaba sobre sus pechos, aspirando su aroma, lamiéndolos con frenesí descontrolado. No le importaba demostrar cuánto la deseaba y cuánto se había guardado las ganas de poseerla antes de ese momento. Hanji entrelazaba los dedos en su cabello negro y fino, atrayéndola a su pecho. Nadie, además de ella misma, jamás había tocado los firmes pezones, la curvatura delicada de sus pechos que se erigían ansiosos sobre su cuerpo delgado, dispuestos a ser tocados y provocados. Pero además, nunca había sentido nada como lo que ahora Levi le estaba haciendo sentir.

Sus manos se apoyaban firmes en su cuerpo, parecían más juguetonas y bailaban al ritmo de una música que antes ya habían escuchado.

Pronto Levi sostuvo la línea de su bikini y lo deslizó sobre las piernas de ella, largas, fortalecidas de bailar, llenándolas de besos, de ligeros toques de su lengua cálida. Hanji resoplaba y gemía a la menor muestra de él. Su mente se negaba a funcionar. El bar no era el bar, sino un extraño recoveco en cualquier parte, dónde fuese, pero al que sintió que siempre había pertenecido. Ése pequeño hueco en las inmediaciones de Berlín ya no era _Paradies_, era otro lugar, era otro momento… _Era otra ella._ Y él era el mismo él.

Cuando por fin su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo, se irguió contemplándola. Su mirada denotaba satisfacción, admiración y un poco de asombro. _"Imposible. Es más hermosa aún de lo que yo creía…"_.

Los muslos de Hanji rodearon su rostro, el que Levi hundió, aspirando entonces el aroma del triunfo que ésa estrecha cavidad que ahora se ofrecía ante él, jamás explorada por nadie más, le regalaba. Exacto. Era un regalo. _El regalo de pureza y virginidad que ella le estaba entregando._

Su lengua entonces se internó entre sus labios vaginales, carnosos, que cubrían un pequeño botón de placer que sabía de sobra cómo usar, pero que perteneciendo a ella, era aún mucho más precioso. Deslizándose entonces entre sus líquidos , encontró lo que buscaba y succionó despacio, intercalando toques de su lengua y pequeñas mordidas delicadas. _Estaba consiguiendo enloquecerla._

Hanji se tocaba a sí misma, ofreciéndole entonces el espectáculo más excitante: verla ansiosa, tan excitada apretando sus pezones, respirando pesadamente y con dificultad. Los ojos entornados, las mejillas rojas, la lengua relamiéndose los labios de puro placer. No podía pedir más y dudaba poder detenerse en ese punto.

Cuando tensó la lengua y comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, Hanji pareció tensarse. Estaba al borde del orgasmo y entonces se detuvo. Ella lo miró desconcertada.

Levi se levantó y retirándose el corto pantaloncillo que enfundaba su miembro rígido, lo liberó de la prisión de cuero y Hanji lo miró embelesada.

\- ¿Cabrá _todo eso_ en mí? – Su rostro de pronto se veía tan vicioso, tan excitado y libidinoso que Levi se excitó aún más y solo asintió, acercando la punta de éste a su entrada y acariciando sus paredes suavemente antes de entrar, se aseguró de que estuviese húmeda. Se sorprendió cuando su miembro parecía deslizarse con mucha suavidad, pues para ser su primera vez, podía ser bien distinto.

\- Creo que sí… No tengas miedo… Prometo… Prometo ser tan gentil como me sea posible y… Si duele, debes decírmelo y me detendré…

Pero Hanji entonces acarició su miembro, lleno de sus propios jugos y comenzó a masturbarlo con su mano inexperta, observándolo como si fuese un objeto de experimentación.

\- Está… _Tan duro_…

\- ¿Te… gusta? – preguntó Levi, tímido.

\- Sólo _hazlo…_

Levi se movió hacia el frente. Su cadera se echó hacia adelante y en un instante, en un vaivén profundamente lento, ingresó a su paraíso.

Hanji lanzó un gemido ahogado mientras a él se le escapó una exclamación de satisfacción.

\- Oh… Si… Esto… Tú… - y besó a Hanji de lleno moviéndose mientras ésta gemía sin ningún tipo de dolor debajo de su cuerpo.

Bombeaba una y otra vez… Más lento, casi pausado, mientras repasaba con sus manos y con sus labios los lugares que era capaz de alcanzar en su posición. Podía ver su rostro y eso lo ponía a tono más que el resto de su cuerpo, no porque no fuese bello, sino porque era su rostro el que denotaba más que otro síntoma que estaba disfrutando de él tanto como él de ella. De pronto, Hanji exclamó:

\- Más… _Más fuerte…_

Y Levi se perdió en el momento en que sus embestidas se hicieron tan violentas, que Hanji le rodeó con sus piernas y tembló abrazada a él en su primer orgasmo auténtico mientras éste la llenaba por completo de su líquido caliente y lechoso, sintiendo que por fin pertenecía a un lugar: Donde sea que Hanji estuviese.

* * *

Silke sollozaba.

Erwin observaba la delicada y clara piel de su espalda. Sus caderas eran de la misma tonalidad y se abrían dando forma al trasero más bonito que hubiera visto en nadie. A Erwin le gustaban ciertas cosas interesantes y una de ellas era la sodomía.

Sin embargo, Silke no resultó nada fácil de convencer. Alegó que no le gustaba, sin embargo, su poder de convencimiento, _como su poder para todo_, fue inútil de desafiar.

Contra la pared, pasó su miembro, que erecto tenía una longitud ligeramente excesiva, por entre sus piernas y dejó que sus líquidos lo mojasen, líquidos que escurrían por sus piernas blancas. Era una chica como pocas, húmeda como pocas y tan bella o más que la mayoría. Con paciencia, fue hundiendo la punta en la abertura pequeñísima entre sus nalgas y cuando su miembro hubo entrado a la mitad entre protestas y ligeros sollozos, Erwin caminó tras ella y la apoyo de frente hacia los vidrios de la ventana de cuerpo entero. Silke estaba desnuda y se alarmó porque aunque era de noche, se preocupaba de que la viesen.

\- No tienes que preocuparte de eso, seguro tienes conocidos en Berlín y no les importaría tener un poco de espectáculo sin que les cobres un céntimo.

Apretó sus pechos mientras poco a poco se movía hacia ella. Silke se llevó una mano a los labios, mientras Erwin, gimiendo sin control, se movía internándose en ella un poco más, mientras todo el cabello le caía a la espalda y sus pechos y su vello púbico, como el resto de su abdomen, aparecían apachurrados contra el frío cristal. Esto habría excitado más a Erwin Smith de haber podido verlo desde otro ángulo.

Silke era deliciosa. Su trasero abrazaba su miembro y lo apretaba como si quisiera absorberlo y Erwin se dejó llevar por la ardiente sensación de la más estrecha cavidad de la chica que chorreaba líquidos por su entrepierna. Aunque negara que le gustaba, estaba tan excitada por cómo la estaba tomando que no puso más peros y se entregó al sexo más delicioso que jamás nadie le había proporcionado. Y había tenido tantos amantes que habría podido elegir. Pero nadie como Erwin Smith y sus múltiples orgasmos la delataban.

Cuando estaba al borde del tercero, Erwin salió de ella, desconcertándola y la miró un momento, con detenimiento. Sí, esa chica le gustaba mucho o no habría buscado cómo llevársela de inmediato a la cama. A él le gustaba el cortejo, la dificultad. ¿Qué tenía esta chica que lo había llevado hasta el centro de negocios más conocido de Alemania y lo tenía ahora, enloquecido y vuelto un ser insaciable?

Sin poder contestarse internamente, le cruzó ambos brazos por el cuello en silencio y la levantó con sus fuertes brazos abriéndole las piernas. Su miembro, lubricado y poderoso, quería sentir algo más, algo que no le había gustado sentir en ninguna mujer.

De un movimiento, su pene, erguido como una vara de hierro se internó justo en el sexo de la chica que gritó sin poder contenerse, con tanta ansiedad y satisfacción que comenzó a brincar ligeramente mientras con estocadas firmes y profundas, Erwin la hacía suya abriéndola, poseyéndola desde lo más lejano hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Dándole la espalda a las luces nocturnas de Berlín, Silke se entregó a ése hombre que, no buscaba dar su alma a nadie, pero que se la estaba entregando ahora, como si su alma estuviese entre sus piernas, en bandeja de plata y para siempre.


	5. Arrullo de Estrellas

_Arrullo de Estrellas_

_"En el faro de tu amor,  
en el regazo de tu piel,  
me dejo llevar al sol…"_

Habían terminado de nuevo en su departamento. Eran más de las seis de la mañana.

A causa del invierno, Berlín aún continuaba en plena obscuridad. Los rayos de la luna, incongruentemente matutinos, se colaban por la ventana y daban al cabello de Hanji el aspecto de hebras de plata. Levi se llevó un mechón a los labios y aspiró su dulce aroma, sonriendo como un niño.

Hanji se removió en la cama, abrió los ojos, soñolienta y lo observó con dulzura, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña, de ésas que sólo se han de regalar a la persona que más se ama.

\- Deberías dormir un poco.

\- Siento que jamás te veré lo suficiente – Hanji sonrió mientras Levi le acomodaba el cabello que yacía desparramado en la almohada – Nunca podría dejar de observarte.

Hanji se abrazó a él, confiadamente, y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Levi, que parecía esculpido con delicadeza y perfección sagrada. Aspiró el aroma de su piel y le sonrió. Los ojos de él parecían sonreír también y por un momento quedaron sólo observándose uno a otro.

_"…Es que no hay nadie como tú  
que me haga sentir así,  
en un arrullo de estrellas,  
ahh, ahh, ahh…  
Te lo digo desde el alma  
y con el corazón abierto…"_

Levi la besó por largo tiempo. Robó su aliento una y otra vez, mientras Hanji, sonrojándose una y otra vez, se dejaba besar. Parecía una extraña versión de lo que pasara la noche anterior.

Hanji permanecía en ese estado de euforia dulce y contenida, satisfactoria, perfecta… Nunca en todos los años que había vivido se había sentido plena, sin lazos, sin raíces… _Con alma._

Levi se sentía azorado, impresionado de haber logrado llegar a los brazos de la mujer que ahora le sonreía recostada en la almohada, que jugaba con su cabello brillante a la luz de la luna; emocionado porque leía sin saber, pero con certeza, que en una noche, algo había cambiado y había cambiado tanto que ella lo amaba profundamente o no le habría entregado, sin miedo, su completa intimidad.

Algo en Hanji se removió. La energía pareció cambiar en un instante y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla en el momento en que Levi la miraba con fijeza. Sin decir una palabra se inclinó y sus labios captaron la fina gota y la sorbió silencioso. Tenía un gusto salado como el agua del mar. Levi sabía que Hanji era griega; el sabor de su lágrima le había recordado el sabor del mar y el cielo estrellado y limpio de las costas griegas, por eso sólo murmuró, con los labios pegados en su mejilla y su aliento acariciando su piel:

\- _Como un arrullo de estrellas…_

Hanji entonces le sonrió y anudó sus brazos acomodándose tan cercana al cuerpo recio del hombre como le fue posible, aspirando con suavidad el aroma a loción que estaba impregnado ahora en su propia cama.

* * *

_"… En un páramo de luz,  
despojados del dolor,  
nos volvemos a encontrar…_"

Silke fumaba un cigarrillo en la terraza del hotel. El sol tostaba su piel, que ya había llenado de bloqueador, por lo que brillaba a contraluz. Envuelta en una toalla, estaba sentada mirando la ciudad. A primera hora de la mañana, Berlín era un suceso silencioso. Parecía pensativa. El cabello rojo caía en ondas, casi secas después de ducharse, sobre su espalda blanca que se tornaba apenas ligeramente acremada. Erwin, apenas en un bóxer, recién duchado, salió y la contempló silencioso un momento. Luego se acercó y pasó uno de sus dedos en la piel de su hombro, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿He sido muy rudo?

Silke sonrió confiada.

\- No más que cualquier otro – y lanzó la colilla del cigarrillo al vacío, viéndola caer.

\- No soy cualquier otro – dijo algo ofendido.

\- Lo sé. Sólo pensaba que, de todo el mundo, nunca pensé volver a verte a ti. Nunca pensé que te irías sin mirar atrás.

\- Me conoces. Y me conocías entonces, Silke. No podía permanecer donde mis padres y comencé a hacerme hombre muy rápido…

\- Hay algo que debes saber – Soltó de pronto de forma exageradamente abrupta.

Su seriedad era demasiado intrigante. Sus ojos, que parecían de una etérea movilidad, lo miraron entonces, decididos. Aspiró un poco de aire y se lanzó a hablar con todo lo que tenía.

\- Necesito viajar mañana a primera hora. ¿Te molestaría acompañarme?

\- ¿Viajar? ¿Te vas tan pronto? ¿O es que te he cansado tan rápido? – dijo Erwin sonriéndole, con esa sonrisa fresca y encantadoramente socarrona que lo caracterizaba.

\- No es por nada de eso. Debo ir a Suiza a… Visitar a alguien.

\- ¿Visitar?

\- Sí. Erwin… Yo… Hay algo que tienes que saber. Cuando te fuiste, yo quedé devastada. Luego de un tiempo, fue cuando comencé a dedicarme a bailar y a… La prostitución.

Erwin, por primera vez comprensivo, se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

\- No seas absurda, Silke. No me importa qué hayas hecho en tu vida. Todos tenemos una historia. Y no siempre es una agradable de contar.

Silke lo miró, misteriosa y asintió antes de contestar.

\- Exactamente. Todos tenemos una historia. Para que conozcas la mía del todo, requiero que me acompañes a donde debo ir. Si después de eso decides… - y aspiró profundamente – volver a alejarte nuevamente, lo comprenderé.

\- ¿Podrías decirme a qué vas a Suiza? – dijo él, sintiendo de pronto una certeza apabullante.

\- Voy a hacer… Una visita. Una visita… Muy importante.

* * *

_"… Al final del infinito,  
entre ríos púrpura,  
a la fuente regresar,  
ah aah aaaah…"_

\- ¿A quién _iremos_ a ver?

Algo en el rostro de su amiga se veló y notó que sus manos, temblorosas, jugueteaban con la punta de la toalla. Erwin, más severo, detuvo sus manos con las de él y replanteó su pregunta:

\- ¿A qué vamos a Suiza?

Silke lo miró de lleno a los ojos, tensa, nerviosa, confusa. Parecía que tuviera tanto miedo de decírselo todo que quisiera salir volando de allí.

\- A mi hijo.

El rostro del líder de la mafia alemana se tornó cenizo, como si acabaran de golpearle en el rostro sin previo aviso. Furioso se dio vuelta sin mirarla, furioso sin saber realmente porqué y preguntó entonces:

\- ¿Quién te hizo _eso_? Merecías ser una mujer respetable – ella lo miró, casi ofendida.

\- ¿Es que ahora no lo soy?

\- No me refiero a eso, _preciosa_. Pero el hombre que te haya dejado criar sola a una criatura, merece una paliza tal que se la daría yo mismo _si supiera quién es –_ El hombre tenía los puños crispados y una expresión inescrutable que no daba paso a otra especulación más allá de la de que estaba tan molesto como cabría estarlo.

Ella lo miró entonces fríamente.

\- ¿De verdad deseas saberlo?

\- ¡Demonios, sí! ¡Le romperé el alma a ése maldito..! – Parecía tan furioso que podría jurar que nunca lo había visto así. Su celular sonó. Era Mike. Ella hizo una seña de que podía contestar.

\- ¿Mike? Sí… Sí, deja eso ahora. Necesito otra cosa. Sí… Reúne a todos mis hombres. No, no tiene que ver con esa mierda de Levi… Necesito darle a alguien una lección… Sí… Avísame… Sí, adiós – Y colgando, se dirigió nuevamente a ella - ¿Vas a decirme quién demonios es esa basura?

\- Erwin… _Sergei es tu hijo._

_"… En el faro de tu amor,  
en el regazo de tu piel,  
me dejo llevar al sol._

_Al final del infinito,  
entre ríos púrpura,  
nos volvemos a encontrar,  
hah aah aah._

_Eres mi amor eterno,  
mi ángel de la guarda,  
hah aah aaaah,  
te lo digo desde al alma,  
y con el corazón abierto,  
ah aah aaaah…"_

Los ojos azules del hombre se aguaron en una mezcla de confusión, enojo, tristeza y desesperanza. Sus manos se aferraron a los brazos de la chica; comprendía tantas cosas ahora.

Podía ver porqué ella ya no parecía una jovencita de la edad que verdaderamente tenía, comprendía la marca inmensa y profunda que había dejado en ella, comprendía su estupor al reencontrarse, recuperada, con quien había sido su primer amor. Comprendía por qué no había podido negarse a él y a sus besos insistentes. Comprendió entonces por qué dejó de saber todo lo relacionado a Silke Dietrich cuando decidió irse de Austria a Berlín. Comprendió por qué, siendo una adolescente dulce y sencilla, se había transformado en una _femme fatale_, avasalladoramente hermosa pero intensamente inalcanzable. El dolor había vuelto a ella, con él, por más que se hubiese aferrado a correr y ocultarse.

Silke por su parte, temblorosa, ingresó en la habitación y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

\- _Fue un error haber pensado que debías saberlo…_ \- Su rostro estaba desencajado.

_"… Entre tus alas dormí,  
y en tu mirada compasiva crecí,  
siempre confiaste en todo lo que soñé,  
me cuidaste y me guiaste hasta aquí,  
ahhh, ahhh, ahhh…_

_Te lo digo desde el alma  
con el corazón abierto  
ahhh, ahhh, ahhh…  
Eres mi amor amor eterno  
mi ángel de la guarda  
Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh…"_

Erwin le tomó el brazo y sin hacerla voltear, pasó su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura, apegándola con una ternura muy característica y que Silke era la única que había conocido y murmuró en su oído, obligándola a escucharle:

\- Debiste confiar en mí. Alguna vez lo hiciste.

\- No debiste irte. No puedo confiar en quien me abandonó sola con un ser humano por cuidar, ¿No te parece? – dijo esto, parafraséandolo burlona.

\- No me obligues a buscarlo yo mismo.

\- Si te refieres a Sergei, te advierto que…

\- Tú no me adviertes. Me llevarás con él. Ése niño es el futuro de todo mi _emporio_.

Silke entonces sonrió, con una sonrisa tensa, amarga y nerviosa y volteó a mirarlo, prácticamente vestida.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Iré contigo a Suiza.

\- Bien. Pero Mike tendrá que ir contigo y evidentemente tendrás que decírselo todo.

\- Iremos tú y yo.

\- No. ¿Estás demente? No puedo llegar a un internado católico con un hombre que no sea mi esposo legal y religiosamente.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – dijo desafiante.

\- Desde que ningún hombre me acompaña. Generalmente mi "esposo" está de viaje por negocios.

Erwin se alejó dos pasos y le extendió la mano, atrayéndola, y luego besó el dorso de ésta con dulzura, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella se aturdió de inmediato y no supo cómo reaccionar. Todo parecía pasar demasiado rápido.

\- No tienes que ser más una esposa abandonada. Ni ser soltera.

En toda su vida, Erwin Smith jamás había sido humilde. Por eso, no desaprovecharía la única oportunidad en que le vió, desarmado ante ella, sin nada que decir, con toda la culpa inundando su ser.

_"…Te lo digo desde el alma,  
con el corazón abierto,  
ahhh, ahhh, ahhh…  
Eres mi amor amor eterno,  
mi ángel de la guarda,  
ahhh, ahhh, ahhh…_

_Te lo digo desde alma,  
María, llena eres de gracia,  
ahhh, ahhh, ahhh…"_

\- ¿Qué propones? – preguntó, con un dejo de severidad, sin corresponder ni mostrar ningún tipo de afecto.

\- Te propongo me permitas cumplir la promesa que te hice antes de irme de Austria. No aspiro a ninguna estúpida mujer honrada. Pero sí aspiro a una mujer inteligente e independiente, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, sin temor a nada. Te propongo llegar a Suiza _siendo_ legalmente el padre de Sergei y tu esposo.

El rostro de la mujer debía estar muy impresionado, porque sus piernas se negaron en redondo a sostenerla y se sentó, débil, sobre la cama, mirándolo, presa de un ataque de pequeña catatonia.


	6. Feeling good

DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin o sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Les agradezco mucho a quienes han esperado esta actualización, por lo que se darán cuenta que, en compensación, es más larga de lo usual aunque por lo general no soy muy consistente en cuanto a la extensión de cada capítulo.

Sol AU Niger, como prometí, aquí está.

Se comienza a poner bueno y se va a poner mejor.

Gracias por continuar a mi lado en esta interesante travesía. Ha sido un desafío continuar este fic, pero todo sea por su apoyo.

...

Feeling good

Silke se negó en redondo a contestar inmediatamente.

Era extremadamente inteligente y sabía que con Erwin Smith una vez que las cosas estuvieran propuestas, no había marcha atrás. Era un hombre de palabra y dicho algo, había de cumplirse. Estaba muy segura de que había ganado la partida.

¡Qué bien se sentía no haber buscado nada en ese encuentro aparentemente inocente y que resultase tan bien!

Aún le preocupaba Sergei. Aún, después de todos esos años, Silke se sentía apartada de su propio hijo, pues la sociedad alemana tenía esos valores inculcados después de todo el asunto del nacionalsocialismo de antaño sobre la forma en que deben ser criados los niños, algunos de ellos obsoletos, pues más que valores eran meras imposiciones estúpidas y fuera de lugar para mantener a la mujer atada a una casa y a unas labores que la rebajaban al grado de una mera sirviente.

Erwin había dejado de lado el asunto del bar y para ser honesto consigo mismo, en ese instante ya no le importaba demasiado. Se sorprendía de lo mucho que los hijos cambian las prioridades de los padres, transformándolas en situaciones vitales si se trata de los hijos y transformando los deseos y expectativas de sí mismos en simples sueños reemplazables con lo que sea que los hijos necesiten de ellos.

Mike dispuso todo para el viaje a Suiza. Pasaportes, tarjetas, dinero en efectivo, la misma indumentaria de su jefe, que sabía del gusto de éste más aún que él mismo. Erwin le ordenó abriese una cuenta a nombre de Silke y transfiriese allí una considerable cantidad de dinero para los gastos de ella y la manutención de Sergei, gasto que en sí mismo constituía una fortuna. Ignoraba los costos, pero el dinero no era una cuestión que a Erwin Smith le importase demasiado. Lo cierto es que, aunque sabía que la situación de Silke económicamente hablando era muy buena, se sentía ya con la responsabilidad en sus hombros de velar por el futuro del hijo con quien apenas iba a encontrarse y que, como veremos luego, no sabía que le iba a poner las cosas tan complicadas. Al principio Silke se negó al asunto de la cuenta, pero al fin cedió. Incluso podría vender y traspasar todos sus negocios y tendría suficiente dinero para vivir holgadamente el resto de su vida sin preocupaciones, derrochando y dándose una vida de tal lujo que jamás se daría cuenta que no había tenido que trabajar más para conseguirlo. La realidad es que Erwin no tenía forma de comprobar que lo que Silke le había contado era verdad y Mike así se lo expresó a Smith. Sin embargo, Erwin confiaba en Silke de una forma en que no había lugar a dudas, y si dudó de ella, jamás lo dejó entrever en ninguna de sus palabras ni acciones. Sabía que nadie se atrevería a mentirle en algo tan delicado tomando en cuenta su reputación de matón a sangre fría de primer nivel.

Dos días después de haberse encontrado, Silke y Erwin viajaban, en la madrugada, rumbo a Suiza. Era un viaje relativamente corto, por lo que tendrían tiempo de hospedarse, desayunar y anunciarse para luego viajar en un auto de alquiler hasta el internado. Erwin estaba nervioso, Silke estaba abrumada. En el fondo no sabía que eso era lo más parecido a ser feliz. Acomodada cómodamente en el asiento del avión, contempló el amanecer junto al único hombre al que había amado. Le pareció curioso que estuvieran juntos un amanecer, cuando fue un amanecer, hacía varios años atrás, cuando él se fue a Berlín sin decirle una sola palabra.

A las ocho de la mañana, Silke y Erwin arribaron a _Chésieres Villars_, el pueblo donde se ubica el _Aiglon College_, la institución privada para niños más importante y prestigiosa de Suiza. Ingresar a esa institución suponía ser el hijo de importantes empresarios y aristócratas, por lo que la exclusividad en este lugar no se ponía jamás en duda. El colegio es mixto, y conviven por igual niños y niñas, sin embargo, es de suponer que los dormitorios son separados para cada género y es relevante mencionar que sólo uno de cada cincuenta alumnos cuenta con su habitación privada, pues el resto comparten los dormitorios comunales.

Sergei Dietrich no era, por supuesto, uno de los que compartía nada, por lo que su habitación era algo que se mantenía inalterable y ajeno para todo el mundo.

De un metro y treinta y cinco centímetros de estatura, Sergei poseía el rostro más afinado y hermoso de toda la institución, de constitución corporal atlética pero firme y poseía un carácter y habilidades prodigiosas para su edad. De inigualables calificaciones y resultados, poseía un sentido de la responsabilidad y el deber dignos de un adulto, cualidades que le hacían ser apreciado en grado sumo para todos sus maestros e incluso las autoridades directivas del colegio. Silke recibía constantemente todo tipo de buenas referencias de su hijo y sin temor a equivocarse podía decir que tenía un hijo que la enorgullecía.

Sin embargo, algo empañaba el perfecto desempeño del niño.

Sergei no era apreciado por sus compañeros como lo era por sus maestros y la razón era muy sencilla.

_Nadie conocía a su padre y llevaba seguido a su nombre sólo el apellido de su madre._

Los niños son crueles y conjeturan situaciones y detalles en base a su vasta y poco delicada imaginación, por lo que suponían en Sergei un hijo ilegítimo, alguien que no pertenecía a su círculo social y que al no tener un apellido de alcurnia que lo respaldase, no era más que una vergüenza para ellos y para la misma institución.

Esto nunca llegó a oídos de Silke, quien, como toda madre que se suponga ame a su hijo, lo habría retirado de ese colegio de haberse enterado. Si alguien amaba a su retoño era ella y nunca habría permitido que semejantes comentarios tóxicos alteraran la salud emocional de su hijo. Pero jamás se enteró. Y no lo supo porque Sergei jamás lo mencionó.

Era un niño enteramente Smith y su fisonomía realmente delataba ese hecho. Su genética era clara y totalmente visible. Erwin y Sergei eran como dos gotas de agua, una grande y una pequeña y aunque Sergei habría apreciado saber quién era su padre biológico, lo cierto es que agradecía no haber tenido que_ competir_ con él.

Sergei tenía un solo amor en el mundo y ése era Silke, al grado de que incluso en el colegio, había llegado a reñir con sus compañeros que, cada vez que veían irse a su bellísima madre, le hacían todo tipo de bromas e insinuaciones, a fin de verle molesto, pues era el único tema que podía hacerlo salirse de sus casillas realmente.

Para Sergei, Silke era intocable. Era _su_ madre. Y como tal, debía permanecer con ella para _siempre._

Por eso fue toda una sorpresa, cuando la prefecta le avisó a media clase de inglés, que debía salir a reunirse con "sus padres" al lobby, pues le estaban esperando. La miró con extrañeza y pensó que era una equivocación, quizá producto de que la prefecta tenía poco tiempo laborando allí.

Pero no lo era.

Ahí estaba su madre, más preciosa que nunca, con un traje _Versace_ de color negro, una blusa blanca y zapatillas _Nine West. _El cabello ondulado caía a su espalda y relumbraba contra la luz de las ventanas. Sostenía un bolso negro y carmín _Louis Vuiton_ y estaba acomodándose el collar de perlas y el reloj cuando su hijo se acercaba a ella.

Y fue justo frente a ella que se detuvo, cuando el hombre a su lado se incorporó del sillón del lobby decorado en tenue color beige y azul marino y lo miró con labios entreabiertos, en una expresión de sin igual sorpresa, misma que le embargó también a él.

La mirada de Silke fue de los ojos de Sergei a los de Erwin y sonrió temblorosamente. Padre e hijo eran idénticos y esto no pasó desapercibido para la directora que salía de su oficina y que saludó amigablemente a Silke con una inclinación de cabeza, observando las expresiones de los tres y dándose cuenta inmediatamente que la tensión era impresionante y se podría cortar con un alfiler, por lo que, aún bajo el supremo lente de la experiencia, optó por dejarles solos y pedir un café a la recepcionista para que les dejase solos también. Una vez vacía la estancia a excepción de ellos, las explicaciones de Silke no se hicieron esperar. Sergei se sentó, frente a ambos. Erwin observaba el porte y la belleza de su hijo con fascinación, como si se hubiese encontrado a sí mismo después de mucho buscarse y añoraba abrazarle y saber sobre todos sus avances y triunfos, aún si estos eran meros logros escolares insignificantes en el mundo real. Silke balbuceaba; las palabras dejaban atropelladamente sus labios y pese a lo duras que parecían ser, la expresión de Sergei apenas si cambió. Para él, siempre hubo un culpable de la vida difícil de su madre y ése era el padre que les había dejado sin amparo. Entonces, una vez Silke terminó de hablar, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa al saber que se reencontraban, Sergei dirigió su vista, fría y severa a los mismos ojos fríos y severos que existían mucho antes de que él siquiera fuese una idea. Observó a Erwin antes de hablar y de pronto su amargura también dejó su cuerpo y comenzó a salir por sus labios.

\- ¿Qué exactamente esperabas de mí? ¿Consideración, abrazos? ¿Que me diera gusto verte? No sé quien eres – dijo duramente- Sé que eres biológicamente mi pariente en algún grado, puedo ver que eres idéntico. Pero no te conocí jamás. ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir con _mi madre_ a anunciarme que eres mi padre? ¿Crees que puedes venir cuando desees y perturbar nuestra vida? ¡_Estamos muy bien sin ti_! – Y después de esta última afirmación, Sergei se levantó y se dirigió a la recepcionista quien había vuelto misteriosa y convenientemente a su sitio – Mis _padres_ – e hizo un énfasis sarcástico- ya se iban- y se levantó dejándolos atónitos ingresando al aula donde se desarrollaba la siguiente clase, frente al lobby, sin despedirse siquiera de Silke y sin mirar a Erwin.

Silke estaba emocionalmente confusa y destrozada. No contaba con que Sergei reaccionara de la forma en que lo hizo, aunque era algo evidentemente natural.

Por ese momento, quería sólo un poco de paz y sabía cómo obtenerla.

Erwin, solícito, llevó a Silke de vuelta a Berlín sin cuestionamientos. Había presenciado cómo su propio hijo, al que nunca había visto y del que no había imaginado su existencia, le había dado un derechazo de la misma forma en que él había dado muchos al mundo con anterioridad.

Por enojado que estuviera, estaba orgulloso. Muy orgulloso. Silke había hecho de él lo que cabría esperar de un niño con sus capacidades.

Quería conquistarlo y quería que lo amase, pero en ese momento, sencillamente no podría ser y le había quedado muy claro.

_¿Por qué hablaría tan apasionadamente sobre Silke?_

Volvieron a hospedarse en el _Mandala_. Silke ordenó una botella de vino tinto y Erwin la observó desnudarse en silencio y le tendió la copa una vez estaba ella únicamente en bata.

\- Creo que no lo tomó bien. Pero lo entenderá.

\- No, _no lo entenderá. No lo conoces._

\- ¿Es que acaso tienes que agradar a tu propio hijo haciendo todo lo que él deseé? Silke, tiene un padre y yo lo soy. _Tiene que aceptarme._

Silke lo miró mortalmente seria.

\- Él no tiene que _hacer_ nada, Erwin. Es un niño, con una vida que no te incluía hasta este día. ¿En verdad esperabas que las cosas fueran simples de entender?

\- No, pero tampoco esperaba que tomaras una actitud tan sumisa y complaciente. Sergei es nuestro hijo y como tal debe entender desde ahora que la vida no es sencilla.

\- Lo dices como si alguna vez hubieras tenido problemas – dijo, sarcástica – Jamás has tenido que mendigar o merodear los basureros para comer – y su semblante se ensombreció. Apuró la copa de un trago y se levantó sirviéndose otra – Dejaremos el tema por ahora, necesito consultarte algo.

\- Tienes mi atención – y en efecto, la observaba atento.

\- Necesito ver la calidad del baile en ese bar.

\- ¿En _Paradies_?

\- Sí. Me dijiste que esa Hanji Zoe es de lo mejor pero de verdad dudo que sea mejor que yo. Podemos ofrecer un trato interesante a ese viejo para que nos traspase el bar con todo y las bailarinas, mobiliario, etc., aunque es de tan mal gusto… - Se quejó - Quiero conocer a esa mujer.

\- ¿Quieres ir mañana por la noche?

\- Sí – y se reclinó en los almohadones de la cama – Quiero estar segura de qué tan buena es. Dime, Erwin, ¿Es bonita?

\- No más que tú.

\- Estás de broma.

\- Jamás bromeo cuando de mujeres se trata. Es… Bonita – dijo para no sonar descortés, pues creía que Hanji Zoe también era bella.

\- ¿Bonita?

\- Sí, no llega a tus niveles – y le acarició el hombro – Tú eres hermosa…

Obligó a Silke a poner la copa en la mesa de noche y la besó en los labios atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

…

Esa noche, Hanji estaba en su departamento, cuando sonó su celular.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Soy Levi. ¿Puedo entrar? – Su voz sonaba neutra pero Hanji sonrió sabiendo que estaba fuera.

\- Te abro. No tardo.

Se levantó de su cama, en la que ya estaba acostada leyendo y se acercó a la puerta. En la mirilla sólo se veían flores. Tulipanes blancos.

Sonrió. Levi era todo un romántico.

Al abrir la puerta, galantemente le entregó las flores y dejándolas en la mesa del correo, se acercó y le besó suavemente en los labios. Entre Hanji y Levi gran parte de su interacción no requería de expresiones verbales, pero sí de mucho contacto físico. Su lenguaje corporal hablaba por ambos.

La miró un momento y la condujo al sillón. Abrazándola, murmuró:

\- Necesito comentarte algo.

\- Levi, me asustas – dijo, repentinamente alarmada - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Erwin Smith me llamó.

\- ¿Y qué dijo? – Ahora estaba preocupada.

\- Que su prometida quiere conocerte. _Tsk_, "mi prometida", así lo dijo – y apegó el cuerpo al de Hanji. Ambos fueron recostándose poco a poco en el sillón conforme hablaban y Hanji reía pensando que dudaba mucho que alguien quisiera pasarse la vida con "_el tipo ése estirado de la mafia"_.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

\- ¿Qué podía decirle? Que tú decides a quien ves y que si se atrevía a ponerte una mano encima lo mataría – y bajó la vista – Al fin dijo que Silke Dietrich, que doy por hecho es un figurín de revista, quería retarte a bailar.

Hanji se desternilló de risa.

\- ¿Dice que es mejor que yo? – Y sonrió burlona - ¿De verdad cree que es _mejor que yo_? No soy arrogante, Levi, pero valoro lo que he logrado hasta ahora. Y si esta mujer me está retando _a bailar_ es porque o no me conoce o de verdad es muy buena. Espero sea la primera – y pensativa al fin concluyó – Ya veremos.

…

El día siguiente, después de pasar la noche con Levi (Pixis cerró el bar algunas noches a raíz del incidente de Erwin y su conveniente desaparición luego de éste) Hanji dio sus clases y salió a caminar luego para al fin aparecerse mucho antes de tiempo en el bar. Para su sorpresa, Erwin Smith estaba allí con una mujer que, como Levi le dijera la noche anterior, parecía modelo de revista. Hanji era impresionable y la presencia hermosa y a la vez imponente de la chica con la que Smith sonreía y bebía un trago la dejó impresionada, pero no lo demostró. Iba vestida de forma muy sencilla en comparación con la despampanante vestimenta de la chica pelirroja. Su cabello era de un rojo cereza y estaba caía en ondas a su espalda que era evidente que estaban cuidadas con el mayor esmero. El encaje que cubría todo su vestido y la pedrería estratégicamente situada en algunas partes de éste, refulgía contra las luces que lo bañaban, las mortecinas luces del bar que parecían de pronto brillar más ante una aparición tan de ensueño. Notó también que a Nanaba se le iban los ojos hacia el vestido, que era hermosísimo y se pegaba, perfecto y blanco, al cuerpo sinuoso y curvilíneo de la mujer. Sin más, dejó el umbral de la puerta y se acercó a la mesa. No tenía caso evadirlos si ya la habían visto, además de que no se amedrentaba ante un reto.

\- Buenas noches – dirigió una inclinación de cabeza a Erwin y otra a Silke – Levi me comentó que usted tiene la _intención_ de… - y sonrió a través de sus gafas – retarme a un duelo de pole y me pregunto por qué – le hizo una seña a Riko, quien estaba en la barra con gesto serio, señal que era bien conocida para ella. Hanji le estaba pidiendo whisky con hielo. Sólo bebía antes de bailar cuando se sentía nerviosa y todos lo sabían. Silke inmediatamente contestó.

\- He sabido a través de algunas personas y Erwin me lo ha confirmado, que se dicen muchas cosas sobre ti y me gustaría comprobarlas.

\- Cosas… ¿Sobre mí?

\- Sí – y Silke se acomodó el cabello mirándola de arriba abajo como si fuese una mendiga –, me han dicho que eres muy buena bailando y que entrenaste a todas las bailarinas aquí. Y como quiero saber qué tan buena eres, vine aquí a averiguarlo – y luego le dedicó una mirada de desprecio – La verdad, no luces tan bonita como me dijeron, esperaba más – y su cara, que en vano intentó mantener inexpresiva, comenzó a tornarse roja de furia, mas nada dijo, pese a que Silke había hecho este comentario para provocarla y Hanji lo sabía bien.

\- - Mucha gente suele esperar más de todo, aunque termina decepcionada. Siento mucho si ha sido el caso pero debo aclararte que no sé quién eres ni qué buscas como beneficio en este… Duelo que pretendes emprender – dijo entonces Hanji, desafiante – Mi reputación me precede pero ¿Y la tuya? No sé quién rayos seas.

\- Silke Dietrich. Soy bailarina profesional desde los 19 años y pronto me casaré así que quisiera aprovechar para zanjar ciertos asuntos. Erwin me obsequia elegir qué haré con este bar y depende de lo que hagas en tu rutina. Si ganas, yo pagaré la deuda de Pixis a Erwin, de lo contrario, tienen 30 días para irse. ¿Es un buen trato? – y sus labios se tornaron una sonrisa despectiva, mientras dirigía a Erwin una mirada de complicidad, misma que éste respondió con una risa profunda y sonora, como si de verdad le divirtiera mucho el asunto.

\- Me parece que es… Una propuesta interesante. Ahora dime, Silke Dietrich… ¿Cuánto te paga _éste tipo_ para ser su mujerzuela? – Y la miró desafiante aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo, porque Erwin se levantó de la silla y se paró frente a Hanji muy de cerca, mirándola furioso.

\- Una _barata_ como tú no es nadie para hablar así a una mujer de la altura de _mi prometida_. Así que te recomiendo callarte tu estúpida boca y elegir de una vez o quizá use esto – y apretó un poco la pistola que asomaba del bolsillo en su pantalón. Hanji lo miró inmutable.

\- ¿Crees que tengo miedo de ti? – y se rió frente a él – No eres nadie sin tus armas y tu dinero. Si me mataras, sé de alguien que no te dejará vivir, así que guarda tu mierda para otra que de verdad te tema. No es mi caso – y aparentando frialdad, le dio la espalda – Y ahora bien… ¿Quieres un duelo? – dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja que miraba todo divertida y bebía tranquilamente – Pues lo tendrás. En dos horas se abre el bar. El camerino al lado del mío está vacío. Vístete allí. Nos vemos en el escenario.

Caminó directa a los camerinos dándoles la espalda. Silke la observó alejarse, muy divertida.

\- Esto va a ser bueno. ¡No te tiene miedo! – y lanzó una elegante risita.

\- Eso veo – dijo, interesado – Ya me había dado muestras de su desinterés en mi poder – y le acarició el hombro – Levi sigue siendo inteligente.

\- Tengo que ver a ése Levi del que tanto hablas. Dime, ¿Es atractivo? – Bromeaba.

\- No presiones.

\- ¡No presiono! Pero una mujer como esa, merece algo bueno – dijo, reconociendo que Hanji era valiente.

…

Nanaba y Riko abrieron el bar, como cada noche. Había una fila que daba vuelta la esquina para entrar y estaba ya repleto en pocos minutos, gracias a la intervención de Erwin, que había llamado a todo tipo de personajes a observar lo que pasaría esa noche. Lo anunciaba como algo planeado por él y ciertos visitantes daban un aspecto de estar demasiado bien enterados de que en ese duelo se estaba jugando el destino del bar. El número de Hanji y Silke se bailaría a la mitad de la velada, por lo que el espectáculo se abrió con Annie.

Entre los personajes allí presentes, había uno muy especial, protegido de Erwin, que se decía era quien se consideraba su _Berater_, el consejero. Aquel que ayudaba a tomar decisiones estratégicas al _Eigentümer, _es decir, el máximo jefe de la mafia.

Su nombre era Armin Arlert y provenía de una familia ligada directamente a los Smith por ser sus consejeros desde el inicio de su funcionamiento. De apenas un metro y sesenta y cinco centímetros, la inteligencia y habilidad del muchacho de veinte años, eran verdaderamente prodigiosas. De largo cabello rubio, piel blanca y azules y grandes ojos, poseía un cuerpo delgado y atlético y vestía al estilo de los hombres de negocios estadounidenses. Se sentó al frente, en la misma mesa que Erwin, y mientras intercambiaba impresiones del lugar de forma objetiva, Annie Leonhardt salió al escenario con el traje rojo más pequeño que nadie le viera jamás. Arrobado, el joven calló dejando a Smith hablando solo y se dedicó a observar a la hermosa rubia de movimientos duros y mirada fría que se contoneaba y serpenteaba en el suelo y luego danzaba y se elevaba sobre el tubo haciendo uso de su magnífica habilidad para hacer todo tipo de transiciones con precisión. Fueron los tres minutos más excitantes para el muchacho en toda su vida, y así se lo expresó a Erwin, quien le quería como a un hijo. Le dijo que si necesitaba ver a la muchacha en privado, se decidiera y se lo hiciera saber para ayudarle y verla de inmediato. Armin se negó de momento, pero deseaba escuchar la voz de la chica rubia y seria que ahora se dirigía a su camerino, dando paso a Mikasa Ackerman, la hermana de Levi, que buscaba con la vista a su novio, quien no había llegado. Eren la veía bailar cada noche y que no estuviese era muy raro.

Al terminar, la primera en salir fue Silke. Erwin Smith quedó boquiabierto al observar el trajecillo de malla que llevaba puesto y que dejaba gran parte de su cuerpo descubierto. Pero era preciosa y se enorgullecía de que todos los hombres la viesen con deseo.

Luego salió Hanji.

Levi observaba todo en la barra, no sin vigilar a Erwin desde donde estaba.

Hanji salió vestida y maquillada con un pequeñísimo traje de color rosado y pedrería. Se veía seductora y lo sabía. Levi sintió que la sangre se agolpó toda en su miembro y trató de calmarse. Debía observarla. Observar a ésa tipa y sobre todo, observar a Erwin Smith. _No podría hacerlo si no calmaba su deseo._

_"… __Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Reeds driftin' on by  
You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good …"_

Los tubos estaban perfectamente alineados.

El cuerpo de Silke se onduló, despacio, como si fluyera libremente con el poco oxígeno que quedaba dentro del bar. Se acercó al tubo y lo acarició. Sabía bien cómo excitar a una horda de hombres alcoholizados y usó esa experiencia para balancearse y elevarse como un ave hasta el extremo más alto del tubo sólo para luego usar esa altura y caer, despacio, sutilmente y volverse a elevar, ligera, mientras sus piernas blancas, elásticas y gráciles se aferraban con fuerza apenas visible al tubo.

_"… __Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom in the trees  
You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good …"_

La expresión de Hanji fue inescrutable. Jamás en su vida había hecho tales acrobacias con tanta precisión y belleza y mientras bailaba, no tratando de imitar a su antagonista, sino de mejorar sus movimientos y hacer otros de mayor complejidad, notó que las miradas estaban todas puestas en la bellísima pelirroja y no en ella.

_"… __Dragonfly out in the sun  
You know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all out havin' fun  
You know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me …"_

Por primera vez esto no fue para nada de su agrado y comenzó a perder la concentración. Mikasa se dio cuenta de inmediato y se lo dijo a Levi, a quien sacaba algunos centímetros, inclinándose para murmurarle.

\- Mírala, _está molesta._

\- Claro que está molesta. Ésa mujer la está fastidiando y está desconcentrada.

\- No ganará así, Levi. Hanji no es usualmente alguien que se preocupe de que la miran. Pero ahora está furiosa y va a perder.

\- Deseo que no pierda, se juega mucho esta noche – y mirando gravemente a Mikasa, dirigió de nueva cuenta sus ojos al escenario.

Silke la estaba destrozando.

Su propia lucha interna, sus pensamientos sobre su hijo, sobre Erwin y sobre sí misma, le daban un impulso extra que la mantenía enfocada y los usaba como impacto positivo para sí misma. Su cabello rojo reflejaba las luces y centelleaba cegando a muchos, Erwin Smith el primero, que la observaba atónito, con un dejo de sorpresa y otro tanto de admiración. _Realmente era impresionante_. _Un monstruo_. Y él quería ver aún mucho más.

_"… __Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel  
Yeah, freedom is mine  
And you know how I feel …"_

Hanji se elevó entonces y quedó literalmente de cabeza. Sus pechos se apretaron contra el tubo y alzó una de sus piernas enroscándola a éste, sosteniéndose por todo lo alto. Y entonces su vanidad le jugó una mala pasada e hizo que todo lo que se estaba jugando se fuera literalmente por el desagüe.

Ladeó su cabeza y vio a Silke señalar con su blanco y fino dedo anular a Levi, a quien lanzó un beso. Eso fue una mala jugada que no sólo afectó al plan de ganar de Hanji, sino que sacó de sus casillas a Erwin, que ya se cobraría con ella más tarde la afrenta.

Hanji enfureció entonces y en vez de incorporarse, y bajar ondulando y haciendo giros para luego usar sus piernas para dar vueltas y elevarse y bajar como había ensayado la última hora anterior a la apertura, por primera vez en su vida se dejó llevar por su rabia y bajó de cabeza sin calcular que una sección del tubo estaba encerada para hacer más fáciles sus giros y todo su cuerpo, aunque intentó aferrarse, resbaló con gran estrépito y sorpresa. La música se detuvo.

Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente ante las miradas asustadas de sus compañeras y la del mismo Levi que de inmediato, saltó al escenario haciendo a un lado a la otra mujer, que sonreía triunfalmente y que veía de pronto cómo el hombre rubio le tomó el brazo con una mano como garra y la bajó estrepitosamente del escenario, poniéndole el abrigo.

\- Vámonos. Si ésta mujer se muere, habrá sido tu culpa y mía por consentir algo tan estúpido. Aunque tenías razón, eres mejor que ella. Pero por lo último, _te castigaré_. No tienes derecho a ridiculizarme frente a mis amistades.

Silke no habló más y dejó que Mike le abriera la puerta. El auto se llenó cuando Armin, Erwin y Mike entraron en él.

Hanji estaba inconsciente y su cabeza sangraba profusamente manchando la duela del escenario del más intenso de los rojos. Había perdido. Pero incluso esa pérdida no era nada comparada a la que Levi creyó aquella noche que podría tener necesidad de soportar si Hanji Zoe en verdad estaba gravemente lastimada.

Alguien en el lugar había observado muy bien a la mujer pelirroja y ésa había sido Annie Leonhardt, quien también notó que en el mismo auto, Armin Arlert, que la había mirado embelesado toda la noche, subió y se sentó junto a la prometida de Erwin Smith.

_"… __It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good …"_

\- _"La información es poder"- _Se dijo para sí y se dirigió al teléfono en la barra para llamar una ambulancia.

...

Los quiero!

Kat~


End file.
